Missing Breakfast
by Jumping with Scissors
Summary: Blaise and Ron have been meeting each other for awhile now, but Blaise wants more. Love. Rated T for alternative life styles. Please R&R.


Missing Breakfast

By: Jumping with Scissors

He rolled over in his sleep, face pressing into the chest pinned beneath him. Ron knew it had happened again, but he would worry about when he was awake, well... more wake. He was far to comfortable to be bothered now.

Blaise giggled in his sleep, Ron's hair was tickling his chest. He smiled, Ron. It wasn't the first time he had slept with the Gryffindor, and he hoped it wasn't the last.

Last time. The time before was suppose to be the last. And the one before that... It didn't seem to matter how many times he said "No." Five minutes with Blaise he was saying yes again.

Ron lifted his head, stretching slowly. "What time is it?"

Blaise sighed. "Who cares, as long as your here." Blaise ran his hands through Ron's hair. It seemed that the only thing that Ron said to him the morning after was asking what time it was.

They had been doing this for about a year, since the end of sixth year. Blaise truly loved Ron, but he could tell the feeling was a bit one sided.

They had meet by chance, but it was one of the best days of Blaise's life.

"I care. Where's the clock?" Ron kept his eyes shut, sighing softly as he felt those soothing fingers run through his hair. Blaise was too good to be true. The Gryffindor knew it. There had to be some sort of catch. There couldn't not be. After all, Blaise was a Slytherin through and through. There was always a catch.

Blaise made an unhappy noise and reached for his clock. Blaise hated the clock, it was the only thing that made Ron leave him. If clocks stopped then no one could take Ron away.

He handed Ron the clock.

Ron cracked open his eyes, staring at the ticking hands that told him he had another hour before breakfast. He let the clock drop onto the bed, shutting his eyes again.

There was something wrong with him. There had to be, because there was no way in his right mind he would have let things get this out of hand. And oh, was it out of hand. It was becoming harder and harder for him to tear himself away from Blaise every time they came together. He just didn't want to go, and that made it difficult for him. He was used to doing without the things he wanted, but Blaise seemed as reluctant to let him go as he was to leave. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Ron was feeling the desperation crawl up his throat with the words that left his mouth.

"Can I stay till breakfast?"

Blaise smiled. "Yes." He whispered. Ron wanted to stay with him. He raised his arms and pulled Ron closer. "You can stay as long as you like."

So maybe there would be a catch, but it hadn't caught him yet. Ron always felt... safer when he was with Blaise. He couldn't explain it, and he really wasn't inclined to try. Pushing himself up the length of Blaise's body, he rested his head on the other seventh year's shoulder, listening to the soft breaths of the Slytherin above him.

Blaise leaned his head down and kissed the top of Ron's head. It was hard to let Ron go, and it was even harder to not know what the other boy felt for him. He let his eyes travel to the soft freckles that scattered his shoulders. He loved freckles, he loved to kiss them, he loved to touch them, map them out.

"Ron?"

"Mmhm?" Ron opened one eye, looking up at Blaise. Blaise had to be the best pillow ever.

"How do you feel for me?" Blaise put his hands on either side of the Gryffindor's head, lifting it up to meet his. "I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" Ron asked, eyes widening slightly. "I... don't know?"

Blaise shifted letting go of Ron's head, he turned away. "That's not good enough." Blaise bit back tears. He was quiet for a moment. "I love you." His face was turned away from Ron's but his words were clear.

Ron stared at the back of Blaise's head, eyes not seeing the dark curls or smooth back. The only word in his mind was simple. 'Disaster.' He swallowed hard, "I..."

Blaise let a tear fall and smiled up at Ron. "It's okay. It was a bold move, I'm sorry. How stupid of me to say that." He smiled tears falling from his eyes. The sight was odd, he looked happy besides the hot tears that were falling fast from his eyes.

It's okay..." Ron swung his legs out of bed, and he sat up. "I should go."

Blaise rolled over away from Ron and held back a sob.

Ron bit his lip, turning to look at Blaise. He didn't know what to say. He had to say something, had to know why... "Blaise?"

Blaise bit his lip. "You're still here?"

"Yeah..." Ron rested a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

Blaise sniffed and nodded. "Mhm."

Ron kept his hand where it was, eyes staring unseeingly at the smooth skin of Blaise's back. "How do you know?"

Blaise turned to look at Ron. "Know what?"

"That you love me." It was a struggle for Ron to keep himself from choking on the words. He couldn't get over it. It was too impossible to believe.

Blaise sighed. "Every time I think of you I get butterflies, every time I'm with you I can't stop smiling. And every time you leave I cry and want to go with you." Blaise rubbed his eyes. "But when you're with me, I'm happy."

Ron's brow furrowed. Was that love? He didn't know. He didn't even know how he felt about Blaise, but... He didn't want to leave.

Sliding back into the bed, Ron's arms wrapped around Blaise's waist. "Wake me when it's breakfast." He whispered, eyes shutting.

Blaise smiled as tears fell down his cheeks again. "Will do." He whispered hands playing softly through Ron's hair.

Snuggling into Blaise's touch, Ron squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He was drawing a blank. This situation was completely beyond him.

He would think about it later. He sighed softly, resting his head on Blaise's shoulder. He'd figure out everything he needed to.

When he woke up.

Blaise's breath slowed and his eyes closed. Ron was with him, that was all he needed to know.

Hours later, Ron stirred in his sleep. His cheek was pressed against Blaise's chest, and he was warm and fuzzy. Eyes opening reluctantly, he turned his face to look up at Blaise.

Beautifully formed facial features, closed eyes, and lovely lips stared back at him. Blaise's hair was curled with a slight wave, hanging down close to his chin. Ron knew that when his eyes opened, they would be a light, golden brown. He'd watched them over countless nights, saw them glaze over, widen, and finally close as he rode the last waves of pleasure.

He loved those moments. He was free, without any attachments or responsibilities...

He didn't worry when he was with Blaise. He was just Ron, never Weasley, or Gryffindor. Just Ron.

Was that love? Sure. Ron didn't know how else to classify it. He wasn't quick to admit it, of course. Blaise was a Slytherin, for all that it mattered.

Did it matter? He supposed not. Love was love, and that was it.

Oh, if his family could only see him now.

Blaise yawned when the warmth left his chest. "Ron?"

"Mm?" Ron rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Such a curious situation. Was he supposed to tell Blaise, or let it sit? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure how to treat Blaise now.

But, Ron was used to not knowing. It wasn't unusual for him. It seemed to be a constant state of mind for him. So, he smiled at his half-asleep lover, laying down again and resting his chin on Blaise's chest.

Blaise wrapped his hands around Ron. "Just making sure you were still here."

"Looks like I am." Ron let his head rest comfortably in its spot on Blaise's shoulder. His eyes dropped to the clock still sitting on the bed, and he stared. "We missed breakfast."

"Sorry."

Ron sighed, shutting his eyes. "I should go..." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Blaise.

"You don't have to."

"I do... They're going to start looking for me."

Blaise sighed too. "So, let them look!" He was getting sick of all this 'I have to go' crap. He didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. "They don't control you."

Ron couldn't help it. He smiled, opening his eyes. "You're right." Blaise was cute when he was aggravated. The thought was filed away immediately for later use. "I'll stay."

Blaise's face broke out into a smile. He opened his eyes and stared at Ron. Leaning up, he kissed the redhead.

Lips parting in invitation, Ron slid a hand into the hair he loved. No denying it, the warm presence was there, in his mind. He knew that when - if? - he left, it would still be there, keeping the glow of Blaise in his mind.

He felt like he'd walked into a romance novel.

Blaise pulled back and smiled. He ran his hands down Ron's face, tracing the lines, divots, and construction of his face. "I'm glad."

Turning his head, Ron pressed a kiss to the palm of Blaise's hand. "I love you." He whispered softly, too quietly to be heard.

Blaise smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Ron leaned up, brushing his lips over Blaise's again.

Blaise kissed back. "If we hurry we could still make it to lunch?"

Ron's stomach gave an angry growl, body annoyed at being ignored. He blushed. "Let's go."

Blaise sighed. "I'll follow in a few minutes so that it doesn't look like we went together." Blaise replied sadly, and placed a hand on Ron's bare chest.

"No." Ron shook his head. He was sick of sneaking around. It wasn't worth it anymore. "Come in with me."

Blaise's eyes widened and tears brimmed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm so sick of them asking me questions when I come back a little late. I don't care anymore. I want them to know. Come in with me."

Blaise sobbed and flung his arms around Ron.

Ron's eyes widened and he froze. His arms slowly came around to wrap around Blaise's waist.

Blaise sobbed, and clung on to Ron. "I love you." He whispered, kissing Ron's lightly freckled shoulder.

A smile worked its way onto Ron's lips. He didn't know if this would send Blaise into another fit of dramatics, but... "I love you too."

Blaise held on tighter. His hot tears falling faster on Ron's shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered between kisses.

Ron wrinkled his nose uncomfortably, the tears sliding and cooling on his skin. "Blaise, we're going to miss lunch..."

Blaise pulled back and smiled as he wiped his tears away. "Sorry."

"Was it really that hard to take in?" Ron raised a coppery brow, lips quirked.

Blaise's smile widened. "I thought you didn't love me back."

"I thought I didn't too."

Blaise grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart is beating really fast, no one's has ever told me that they loved me before." He brought Ron's hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers lightly.

Free hand coming to rest again on Blaise's chest, Ron could feel the pounding against his palm. He smiled slightly, and did the only thing he could. Looking up, he moved his hand to cup Blaise's jaw. "I love you."

Saying words like that always made him feel unnecessarily soft, and he hoped Blaise wouldn't mind. If he continued to voice them, he'd probably cling for weeks straight. It was a tough call, but he hardly cared.

Blaise blushed. "I love you too."

End


End file.
